The Pet series
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: A series of oneshots for the couple Aizen/Grimmjow. Humorous, cute, fluff, yaoi. Chapter 8: Aizen wants peace. Gin proposed to celebrate Christmas. Insanity and cuteness happened.
1. Breakaway

**Title**: Breakaway  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 370  
**Summary**: Aizen deals with Grimmjows free and rebellious character in a simple, but clever manner.  
**Warnings**: Nothing bad for once, unless you count a silly attempt at humor and hinted at BL (boy love). Also if you are looking for the meaning of the title, it comes from a type of cat collar called breakaway collar. If this story doesnt make any sense, I blame it on the fact that I wrote it on a whim at 3am (and it has to be the shortest piece I ever wrote, go figure).  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing but the idea behind this fic and my writing skills. I wouldnt need to write fanfic otherwise, obviously.

.

.

**-----------**

**.**

**.  
**

"... the fuck is this shit?"

"Now Grimmjow, there is no need to resort to such language."

"It still doesnt answer the _fucking_ question, Aizen-sama."

"If you must know, _this_, as you put it, is a collar."

" I can see that. But what I wanna know is **WHY am I wearing a frickin _collar_ for**?!"

"Because, my dear Grimmjow, you are way too much like the feline you evolved from."

"Wha-"

"What Aizen-sama is trying to say, Kitty-chan, is that you need to wear a bell for us to keep track of you~~!"

"Why _you_-!"

"Now lets not resort to violence. Gin is right in his statement, your last unplanned visit to the human world proved it. So until you can be trusted not to wander on your own like an alley cat, you _will_ wear the collar. Beside dont you think it fits you perfectly? It compliments your look very well."

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"I assure you that I am not _kidding_, Grimmjow."

The sexta espada looked up at the man who called himself his master, blinked twice, then glanced down at the blue cat collar wrapped tightly around his neck and at the _goddamn_ little _Aizen_-shaped bell dangling from it.

He was never going to live this one down.

"Now why dont you come here so we can start on training you out of those bad habits of yours~~?"

Aizen made a beckoning gesture with his hand and patted his knees with the other.

Grimmjow opened his mouth, ready to tell the man to stuff it, when he caught the glint in the piercing brown eyes.

His surprise must have shown on his face then as the master of Las Noches smiled and casually crossed his legs. However the change of position gave, for a few precious seconds, an unexpected hint of what the mans real intentions were to the arrancar.

Grimmjow allowed himself a wide smirk.

"All right, but you should look into getting bigger hakamas. Those are doing nothing to hide your boner, _master_."

The arrancar purred as he crawled toward the shinigami in Pantera-style, ignoring the pearls of laughers the retreating Gin was muffling.

Maybe wearing the collar wouldnt be so bad...


	2. Birth

**Title**: Birth  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: hinted at future Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 848  
**Summary**: A new arrancar is born and Aizen gets a new pet.  
**Warnings**: Silly attempt at humor and hinted at future BL (boy love). You can thank my reviewers for this, as their comments on my fic Breakaway made me realize I could start a series of mini one-shots for this couple.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing but the idea behind this fic and my writing skills. I wouldnt need to write fanfic if I did.

.

.

**-----------**

**.**

**.  
**

The square structure surrounding the human sized cocoon in the middle of the room was pulsing softly with energy, so softly in fact that it was barely visible to anyone not actively searching for it.

It was exactly what he had been waiting for.

Soft footsteps distracted him from his observation, causing him to glance behind him. He then smiled in greeting as a familiar silver haired man stepped beside him.

"When do you think our newest member will be ready, Aizen-sama?"

"As a matter of fact Gin, the process is nearly completed. The birth should take place in a matter of minutes."

"Thats great! I cant wait to see what hes gonna be like~~! I hope hell be more fun than Ulquiorra, forgive me Aizen-sama but that boy is a bit too dull for my taste."

"Thats all right Gin."

The former captain chuckled softly at his subordinates comment before a sudden burst of reiatsu dragged his attention back to the matter at hands.

A large fissure was spreading cleanly through the nearly transparent square structure. This arrancar was eager to see the outside world. The ex-captain smiled inwardly at the thought.

Another fissure broke the surface, and the cocoon flew apart in a shower of glass and dust.

Both men caught their breath in anticipation, waiting to see what kind of arrancar had just been created. They finally caught a flash of blue through the dust and-

Gins smile widened even more than usual even as Aizens eyebrow flew upward.

The new arrancar who had just been released with the power of the Hogyoku was sitting on the ground, looking quite confused and blinking dazedly at his surrounding. The messy locks of blue hair falling across his face were the origin of the flash of blue. But that wasnt what had struck the two shinigami.

But rather the pair of adorable, fuzzy cat ears on the sides of the arrancars head and the long matching tail curled up around his naked form.

"Oooooooh isnt he the cutest thing ever, Aizen-sama~~! Hes gonna need to learn how to seal his powers properly earlier than the others though. At least we know what his release form is gonna be, right?"

Aizen ignored the excited rambling of his second and slowly stepped toward the arrancar, fascinated. Time and experiments had proven that every birth was different but this _this_ was really something else.

Sharp blue eyes suddenly focused on him, the arrancar finally becoming aware of his presence. Aizen gently caught the creatures chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Welcome to your new life, my arrancar. What is your name?"

The cat ears twitched and Aizen had to mentally restrain himself from reaching out and scratching them, just to see if they really were as soft as they looked.

The arrancar tilted his head to the side, giving the two men a good look at the sharp mask on the side of his face-

And _pounced_.

Aizen, current master of Las Noches and former captain of the 5th division, found himself speechless for the first time of his life as he was tackled onto the floor by a very naked hollow.

He heard Gins sharp intake of breath as he hit the ground and immediately raised his hand in warning. From the corner of his eyes he saw the other man still in his movement, one hand wrapped cautiously around the hilt of his sword.

The arrancar sitting on his chest ignored Gin completely, uncaring or maybe unaware of the potential danger as he bent his head toward the brown haired shinigami instead. It took a minute for the startled man to realise what was going on.

The feline like hollow was _sniffing_ him, making small and questioning mewling sounds in the back of his throat.

"Ah..."

The next moment the hollows pink tongue was giving his cheek a formal cat greeting.

The former captain blinked twice in disbelief.

"Aizen-sama I think he just _licked_ you."

"Indeed... It would appear that he... is still stuck in his former feline mental state... Thankfully he seems to be friendly It should wear off so- what the-"

"Oh would you listen to that, he is purring!"

Aizen blinked again in disbelief, before his eyes grew wide.

The blue haired arrancar was indeed purring contently from his spot on the ex-captains chest, now done with his exploration of this strange being who had been nice enough to take him out of this awful box.

"I think he likes you Aizen-sama!"

He stared at the blue haired arrancar, seemingly deep in thoughts. He then finally gave into his earlier impulse and scratched the hollow behind the ears.

The purring grew louder.

"... The feeling is mutual."

He declared with a smile.

With a quick scan he confirmed what he already suspected; the arrancar had the level to be an Espada. As the feline rubbed against him affectionately, he realised things were about to become even more interesting.

But first he had to find clothes and a name for his new pet.


	3. Addiction

**Title**: Addiction  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: implied Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13 for swearing and the f!word  
**Word Count**: 530  
**Summary**: "Maybe if you would just let Szayel cure that dumbass's addiction to catnip, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Aizen-sama!"  
**Warnings**: Silly attempt at humor and BL (boy love). Lot of swearing, one angry Nnoitra, a hissing cat and an annoyed future God of the universe. Fully written in dialogue format, which is a first for me.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

.

**-----------**

.

.

"Damnit! Get down here you stupid cat!"

"HISS!"

"Oh no, you don't. I will not have your dumb, furry ass hissing at me, Sexta!"

"HIIISSSS!!"

*_growls_*

"Shit! The bastard clawed me!!"

"For the love of god, will somebody PLEASE get Grimmjow off the fucking fridge already!"

"Why don't you do it yourself then, Nnoitra?!"

"Did you hear a word of what I just said; the little piece of shit just clawed me! I ain't touching the beast again while he is out of his mind!"

"Did you try milk, Nnoitra?"

"YES! Who the fuck do you take me for! So instead of standing there like an idiot come and help me, will ya'!"

"I'm afraid I'm out of idea."

"Oh fuck you Ulquiorra!"

"Oh dear, what is going on here?"

"Aizen-sama..."

"A-Aizen-sama!"

"Aizen-sama hehe... didn't see you there... You see it's..."

"HISS!!"

"OH GOD DAMNIT!"

"... I thought I had made myself clear the last time _this_ happened, my Espada."

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama, I swear I have no idea how this happened. We found him like this and-"

"Thank you Szayel, for your input. Ulquiorra?"

"I don't know how it happened, Aizen-sama. But you have my word that I will find the culprit and punish them severely."

"Maybe if you would just let Szayel cure that dumbass's addiction to catnip, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Aizen-sama!"

"Nnoitra, the issue is not Grimmjow's addiction to catnip."

"It's not??!!"

"No, the issue is that someone gave my Espada a drug without my or his consent."

"What makes you so sure its not Grimmjow's fault anyway!? For all we know he could have been sniffing catnip behind your back!"

"I have all reasons to believe this is not the case, Nnoitra, trust me on that. So please refrain from accusing Grimmjow without proof. Now Ulquiorra..."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"I want you to find whoever gave Grimmjow catnip. Then I want you to make sure that they... see the error of their way. Nobody mess with my Espada. **_Nobody_**."

"Yes, Aizen-sama..."

"Perfect. Now all of you, leave. I will take care of Grimmjow."

"Are you sure this is prudent, Aizen-sama? He seems rather aggressive and-"

"Yes, I'm sure Szayel. Now Grimmjow, please get down here this instant."

"HIIii-? Meow? Meeeeow purr..."

".God..."

"Is... is he purring??"

"I think he is, Nnoitra."

"Oh God... wait, Aizen-sama, are you _scratching_ his ears??"

"Well he is in his Pantera form isn't he? It helps to calm him down wonderfully, don't you think?"

"Well this is all rather... interesting, but if you dont need me any longer I will be going back to my lab, Aizen-sama."

"Please do, Szayel. I know you are a very busy man."

"Thank you."

"I shall be on my way to find the culprit as well, then."

"Thank you Ulquiorra. Oh and do take Nnoitra with you, I think he is eating dust as we speak, with the way his jaw is hanging onto the floor."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

*_footsteps walking away_*

"Meow... purr..."

"Yes Grimmjow, we will find the monster that did this to you. After all, only I get to see you like this. Now where did I put your feather toy..."

"Purr..."


	4. Kittens

**Title**: Kittens  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: implied Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13 for swearing and the f!word  
**Word Count**: 1260  
**Summary**: In which Aizen needs a babysitter and find one in an unexpected person.  
**Warnings**: Silly attempt at humor, hinted BL (boy love), swearing, jerk!Nnoitra, and overprotective!Pantera mode Grimmjow. This was inspired by my recent discovery that yes, male cats can and will take care of kittens, even letting then nurse from them. Cute isn't it?  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

The last thing Grimmjow expected when he walked into the meeting room was to see the rest of the Espada cowering behind Aizen's chair, while the man himself sat with his head in his hands, vaguely supported by Gin and Tousen.

Grimmjow stared, his feline ears flickering as he took in the strange sight (he had just finished training and had yet to change back to his sealed form).

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He demanded, feeling quite confused. Aizen blinked, finally registering his presence, and smiled tiredly at his Espada.

"Oh Grimmjow, you are back." The master of Las Noches rubbed his forehead once again as if in pain "We are just facing some… difficulties right now, you see. I wanted to try something different with the Hogyoku and… this is the result."

Aizen gestured toward the other side of the room with a swipe of his hand.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, before he turned his head to look what could have bothered the rest of the Espada and Aizen that much.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what appeared to be three little children, looking no older than five, sitting down onto the floor and hugging each others as they shiver with cold and fright.

The Sexta's sharp feline eyes quickly noticed that they were arrancars indeed, complete with little remnants of masks and the facial markings. He couldn't see where their hollow hole were under the white clothes they were wearing but he didn't need to at this point.

As he observed them, he noticed that one of the children was a pale blond, grey-eyed boy with black marking around his eyes and a crown like mask on his forehead. He was holding onto another boy with reddish hair and dark eyes, who somehow reminded Grimmjow of that damn shinigami brat, Kurosaki. Even the mask was slightly similar, and two red little strips decorated his right cheek. The last child was a little girl with long black hair and violet eyes, who was clinging tightly to the two boys. Her markings made a star above her left eye with a single red trail running down her cheek, reminiscent of Ulquiorra's own markings.

Immediately Grimmjow felt the situation was all wrong, and his instincts kicked in.

"What the hell Aizen?"

The panther turned back toward his leader abruptly and _almost_ snarled (because he had more sense than actually growling at his 'master'), tail twitching violently behind him. He failed to notice the children's wide eyes as they watched him, too busy as he was glaring at the shinigami before him.

Aizen rubbed his forehead again with a sigh.

"As I just said, they were a new experiment. The result was not what I was expecting though, since they are merely children as you can clearly see. They have potential however, and I do not wish to kill them needlessly. The problem is that I do not know what to do with them."

"Then get someone to play babysitter for a while."

The whole thing was rubbing Grimmjow the wrong way. That was no way to deal with cubs damnit! He thought as he saw the kittens trembling from being in the same room as stronger predators from the corner of his eyes.

"I would if I could. But we were just going over this issue and none of the Espada can or wants to take that job."

"Oh, _really_? You mean those morons can't even deal with kittens!?"

The feline hollow dead-panned, glaring harder than ever at the arrancars still cowering behind Aizen's chair.

His words hit the mark, and Nnoitra came out from his hiding spot, growling at the smaller Espada.

"Watch yer mouth, pussycat! It's just that I have better things to do with my life than babysitting those brats! They will just get in the way, anyway!"

Then, unable to contain his anger at the situation anymore, Nnoitra fired a cero at the children.

"NNOITRA!"

Aizen yelled, already lashing out his reiatsu at the fifth Espada to get him under control even as the wall exploded and smoke filled the corner of the room.

"I thought I said that none of you were to harm those children."

The shinigami spoke in a deceptively soft voice, icy cold eyes glaring at Nnoitra who was panting on the floor under the weight of Aizen's reiatsu.

"God, I hope the children are alright." Aizen murmured.

The master of Las Noches turned toward the spot where the children had been, and feared the worst as he and the rest of the Espada waited for the smoke to clear.

When the last of the smoke was gone, it was their turn to find their jaw hanging onto the floor, as they could hardly believe what they were seeing.

Grimmjow was standing protectively in front of the little hollows children, an arm raised above their heads as he held them against his chest with the other. His tail was lashing angrily as he rose from his crouching position, the children curled up into his arms.

Nobody had seen him move.

"WHAT THE FUCK NNOITRA?! YOU JUST DON'T ATTACK KITTENS LIKE THAT, YOU FREAK!"

The feline was utterly pissed, and the former shinigami and members of the Espada could only watch in shock as Grimmjow give Nnoitra the verbal trashing of his life while still holding onto the children and covering their ears.

Finally the Sexta stopped screaming, and with a last glare and a kick at the still prone form of the fifth Espada, he walked toward the other end of the marble table and sat the children down on it.

He then proceeded to fuss over them, to the joy of the children who, no longer shaking in fear of the taller and stronger arrancar, were clinging to the feline hollow and begging for attention as they would their mother.

Grimmjow accepted all the attention and grabby little hands without so much as a twitch, not even complaining when the blond boy captured a strand of his long hair and refused to let go. When he was sure they were ok, he gathered his new litter in his arms and left the meeting room, unaware that he was being followed.

Nine arrancars and three shinigami discreetly followed the Sexta until the feline had reached his room, where they watched him drop the children onto his bed before he joined them and curled up with them on top of the sheets. Soon the children were sleeping contently, pressed against the warm body of the panther.

The Espada watched the whole thing in mute awe from the doorway, the only sound to break the silence being Grimmjow's quiet purring. Ulquiorra was the first to recover, as he shook his head and accurately summarized the situation.

"As unbelievable as it seems, the Sexta apparently possesses some mothering instincts toward the youth. Maybe we should let Grimmjow take care of the children, Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded after a few seconds, ignoring the faint whisper of 'Thank god they are past nursing age then' from Szayel as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"That is an excellent idea. I guess even male cats have strong parental instincts after all."

The brown haired former captain looked fondly at the newly made make-shift family, and made a mental note to himself to reward his favourite Espada accordingly for his quick thinking and a job well done later that night.

As soon as the children were asleep and out of the way of course.


	5. Heat

**Title**: Heat  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: implied Aizen x Grimmjow, most of the Espada x Grimmjow (yes, I went there)  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 955  
**Summary**: "Shut… up and… be a good kitty!" The fifth grunted "Ulquiorra, Szayel… Stark and Yammy had their turn… now it's mine!"  
**Warnings**: Lemon content, only (maybe) very light humour (for once), Aizen being possessive, pantera!Grimmjow in heat and being totally apathetic about it. Just… don't ask.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

.

The glass of water he was holding slowly slipped from his fingers, forgotten, before finally hitting the floor with a loud clang and sending water everywhere. The noise went unnoticed in the groan and moans echoing into the room.

Aizen opened his mouth soundlessly twice, eyes wide as saucers and brain desperately trying to compute the sight in front of him.

"What… the hell…?" he whispered.

Completely ignoring the shocked master of Las Noches, Nnoitra kept thrusting wildly into the languid body of the Sexta, whom upper body was pressed flat against the meeting table beneath him for balance.

The blue haired hollow sighed and rested his head on one arm, looking thoughtfully bored, before checking the clock on the far wall. The soft looking cat ears of his pantera form flicked once when Nnoitra made a particular loud groan behind him.

"Can't you hurry up, the meeting will start soon."

Grimmjow complained, his voice perfectly even and not out of breathe at all, a sharp contrast with the taller arrancar currently pounding into his ass.

"Shut… up and… be a good kitty!" The fifth grunted "Ulquiorra, Szayel… Stark and Yammy had their turn… now it's mine!"

"Tch!"

Grimmjow snorted and, apparently having had enough, raised his ass higher and wrapped his tail around Nnoitra's waist, using it as leverage to increase the strength and pace of their coupling. Nnoitra let out a pleased gasp of ecstasy while the feline seemed slightly relieved.

After a few more minutes of frantic thrusting, Nnoitra growled and tightened his hold almost painfully on Grimmjow's slender hips, coming deep inside the panther. Aizen saw the Sexta roll his eyes (his face wasn't even _flushed_) and buck into the fifth Espada's grip, which resulted in Nnoitra slipping out of Grimmjow's body and falling onto the floor with a loud thud.

When the fifth didn't move again Aizen stared at the fallen arrancar in disbelief, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the passed out forms of Szayel, Ulquiorra, Stark and even Yammy next to the fifth.

"What… what in Heaven's name just happened here?!"

The former captain exploded, unable to contain himself any longer. Grimmjow's head immediately snapped toward him, his long hair flying in a delicate wave behind him.

"Oh Aizen-sama, is it time for the meeting already?"

The feline purred gently (Aizen suspected he wasn't aware of doing it), and leaned fully onto the table and casually wiping the fluids running down his thighs with a nearby box of tissues.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this."

Aizen replied icily, eyes glaring daggers at the out cold Espada. He could already feel the veins in his forehead throb in fury. How any of them dare touch _his_ Sexta! He didn't create the hotter than hell feline to have him defiled by those- those _animals_ damnit!

"I'm in heat."

Grimmjow said still in that low purring of his, tail twitching slowly once in a while as he continued to clean up his fur.

"In… heat?"

The master of Las Noches felt his blood rush downward in a sudden burst of heat and thought he was going to faint and join the five others idiots on the floor.

"Yeah… it started a week ago but it's mostly over now. Only problem is that they," he pointed at the still passed out arrancars with one velvety black claw "kept jumping me all the damn time. Something about me being out of control unless I receive a good fuck." The blue haired arrancar's disbelieving sneer clearly expressed his opinion on the matter "I tried to tell them it wasn't necessary anymore but they didn't listen. Damn morons are all wiped out now, good thing too because I was starting to get sick of lifting my tail for them. Personally, I think they were more affected by it than I was but they won't admit it."

Grimmjow finished his explanation with a snort, and finally judging he was clean enough for his taste, threw the used tissues away.

"You don't say…" The former captain deadpanned.

The panther felt a shiver run down his back at the dark tone. Grimmjow looked back at his leader questioningly and was about to speak when he caught the murderous look on Aizen's face. His mouth closed with a snap and he instinctively attempted to make himself look smaller, his tail curling around his legs.

"Aizen-sama?"

He started with a small voice, only to be cut short by the shinigami.

"Grimmjow, go to your room and don't get out until I've personally come to fetch you."

"Wha-"

"Don't question my order. Go _now_." He snarled, hands already reaching for his zanpakuto and Grimmjow nearly hissed in sudden fear for his life "I have a matter to settle with my Espada about using _my_ property."

Grimmjow wasn't about to argue with the man. He left as quickly as possible without actually running with his tail between his legs.

He was only glad that Aizen's sudden bout of rage wasn't directed at him for once.

Aizen didn't tear his eyes away from his targets as _his_ Sexta exited the meeting room, rather concentrating all his attention on the five arrancars passed out on the floor. He could now see that they were all in various state of undress and dirty with fluids he refused to think about.

His hand tightened on his zanpakuto.

"First lesson of the day," he murmured as Ulquiorra stirred, dark green eyes slowly fluttering open "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques lifts his tail for no one but **_ME_**!"

And reality exploded into a world of pain for five very unlucky arrancars.

None of them would ever dare lay a hand on the Sexta ever again.

.

----

.

AN: Yeah, I went there. And yes, I'm probably going to hell. So, I'm truly sorry but my muse wouldn't let me forget about it and I wanted to try something different about Grimmjow's feline nature. Trust him to be the only guy to be able to be difficult while getting screwed... Now I'm gonna pray very hard that they don't have internet access in Hueco Mundo. And I mean pray very hard…


	6. First Times

**Title**: First Times  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: implied Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 882  
**Summary**: In which Aizen asks Grimmjow to release his zanpakuto for the first time. Insanity followed.  
**Warnings**: Pure crack, minor swearing, and arrancars making fun of Grimmjows pantera form.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

"Grimmjow, you have yet to release your zanpakuto, am I correct?"

Aizen, Lord and God of Las Noches, asked quite innocently, abruptly cutting off Tousen's latest attempt to make the other man agree to his project of repainting all of Las Noches in neon orange (which was probably the point, because who would want to live in a place painted in _neon orange_?).

The blue haired arrancar blinked, taken aback by the unexpected question, and nearly bolted out of his chair when he suddenly found himself the focus of twelve (make that eleven) pairs of eyes.

"What?!" He snapped, glaring at the others Espada who were looking at him curiously.

Nnoitra cackled, apparently finding great amusement in the smaller arrancar's reaction.

"He does have a point you know. We never saw your released form. It's rather surprising coming from someone with such a huge _ego_, don't you think? So what's wrong Sexta, too ashamed to show it off?"

"You wish." Grimmjow sneered, and barely bit down the urge to roll his eyes at the predictable jab.

Never let it be said that Nnoitra was a subtle individual. Unfortunately for the Sexta however, the rest of the Espada seemed to have become strangely interested in the problem now that it had been brought to their attention.

"I bet it's something small and aggressive, like a ferret."

Yammy said out of the blue (probably thinking out loud, the dumb bastard). An innocent sentence from the man's point of view that caused quite an uproar among Aizen's strongest warriors.

Nnoitra and Gin promptly bent over the table, nearly in tears with laugher as they beat their fists on the white marble. Szayel politely hide his laugh under a cough. Zommari seemed to think it was a good animal and started ranting on the advantages and qualities of ferrets, which caused Arronierro to nearly crack his err their aquarium open when they banged their head against the table (poor table, what did it ever do to deserve this treatment will forever be a mystery). Tousen merely snorted and Yammi looked around with a dumb look on his face that only he could produce with such startling accuracy. Only Stark (who was still sleeping), Ulquiorra and Halibel seemed unaffected, though Ulquiorra's mouth was twitching.

Grimmjow just stood there, dumbfounded by the general level of stupidity of his comrades (and they called _him_ stupid!?). He was so dumbfounded that he actually forgot to get angry and offended, which is saying something.

"Now my Espada, that is not very nice."

Aizen tried to reinstall some semblance of order, though his own smile was wider than usual.

"Then what's his released form?" Nnoitra uttered between pants, and Grimmjow wondered how his face hadn't split in two already with the span of his grin.

"Oh I wanna know I wanna know!" Gin clapped his hands enthusiastically, practically dancing on the sole of his feet with excitement.

"You really want to see it?"

Grimmjow finally said, and something in his voice abruptly cut off the jeers and laughers that had previously filled the room.

The rest of the Espada suddenly found themselves watching the Sexta with wary eyes, not liking the wide smirk that was spreading fast on his face.

"Actually, that would be wonderful Grimmjow."

Aizen declared cheerfully.

Grimmjow's eyes flashed with glee at the implicit command, before he unsheathed his sword and howled.

"Grind, Pantera!"

And the room imploded into bright blue light.

The storm of dust and energy his transformation had created dissipated, finally revealing the Sexta in all his feline glory to his master's and colleagues' eyes.

Only awe silence greeted the impressive sight, and then...

"HOW CUTE!"

Gin squealed, promptly throwing himself at the Sexta. He immediately started to scratch the adorable furry ears, only to have the Sexta hiss and claw at him wildly as he desperately tried to escape, his face red to the root of his hair.

"What the fuck?!"

He spat, stunned and mortified at the reaction of his superior. He could only gasp in pain when Gin hugged him again even more tightly than before ('help! 'am losing air fast over here!'), the man still squealing and babbling about kitties.

Finally realising he wasn't about to get out of this one on his own, Grimmjow looked up at his Lord for help.

"Aizen-sama!"

"Beautiful..." was all the man whispered, a small trail of blood running down his nose.

Grimmjow stared. The rest of the Espada stared back, eyes wide and hands twitching.

Grimmjow's ears laid back instinctively against his skull.

The rest of the Espada pounced.

"I get to pet him first!"

"No, me first!"

"I call dibs on him!"

"Come here, kitty kitty!"

"Kitty kitty!"

With a panicked roar and a sonic shockwave Grimmjow took off at full speed as he blasted a hole into the wall, pride be damned.

It took him two hours and four close calls before he could lose his pursuers, two hours that involved several broken bones (damn fucker Nnoitra actually _yanked_ on his tail!) and several destroyed buildings (it's not like Szayel would miss his bedroom, he practically lived in his lab anyway).

But at least he had learnt a valuable lesson.

Never again would he release his zanpakuto in front of those freaks.

Never.

.

--------

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, this chapter is for you! I'm sorry it took so long, but my last year of college is taking all my time (I don't even have internet access during the week). Anyway I hope it's still good enough for you! ^^ Also, if you happen to have plot bunnies or suggestions for this story, feel free to share them!


	7. Claiming

**Title**: Claiming  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 2124, including omake  
**Summary**: The Espada were punished for their earlier stun with Grimmjow but it wasn't enough for Aizen, who decides to assert his claim over the feline once and for all.  
**Warnings**: Lemon like wow (as in near PWP), boylove and panthera!Grimmjow. It's a direct sequel to chapter 5, written because someone mentionned that Aizen still hadn't gotten into the kitty's pants even after 6 chapters. Mistake corrected.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

.

Grimmjow's tail switched left and right as he waited for Aizen, just as the man had demanded, the appendage expressing his unease. He sure hoped he wouldn't get into trouble with the former captain this time. After all it wasn't his fault if half of the Espada were perverts and couldn't (or wouldn't) keep it in their pants.

The Sexta finally grew tired of being on his feet and was just flopping down onto his bed when a loud explosion shook the walls of his room. Grimmjow startled and jumped back up in alarm, his fur standing on ends.

His ears perked up as the noise died down, his natural curiosity demanding that he immediately checked the origin of the disturbance. He quickly gave up on that idea though as he wasn't about to go against Aizen's orders, not when he was still unsure as to what his status was with the other man. Reluctantly laying back down onto the bed he instinctively curled into a ball and waited nervously for his master.

After half an hour with no sign of Aizen he started to doze off, his body still feeling the strain of his week long period of heat and was about to fall asleep when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of his door opening. He quickly raised his head to face his visitor, and was greeted by the sight of Aizen closing the door behind him.

"Aizen-sama?" he said, more of an interrogation than a statement when he saw the tired look on his master's face.

"I see you followed my orders Grimmjow. That's good."

Grimmjow's cheeks colored lightly at the praise, his tail betraying his mood as it rose lightly above the small of his back in a straight line. Aizen merely gave him one of his smiles and sat down next to him on the bed. The former captain's next act surprised him as the man grabbed one long lock of blue hair and started running it between his fingers, his eyes uncharacteristically soft.

"Aizen-sama…" Grimmjow started, unsure at the idea of breaking the unexpected peaceful moment but feeling the need to ask anyway "what- what was that all about? I mean, what happened back there in the meeting room?"

Aizen's eyes darkened, before he let the lock of hair he had been playing with drop back onto the bed.

"I… merely reminded my Espada that I do not tolerate people trying to use what's mine."

"Huh?" Grimmjow blinked, tilting his head to the side like a curious kitten and not quite sure as to what he should make of those words.

Aizen couldn't help but laugh lightly at Grimmjow's puzzled look and took hold of the panther's chin, letting his fingers rub lightly against his cheek. Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat at the touch, his lips parting lightly, and Aizen felt a pang of satisfaction at the obvious effect he had on the feline.

"You belong to me Grimmjow, both in body and soul," He declared, his expression growing serious as he stared hard at his Sexta Espada "and I don't want you to… what was your expression? Ah yes, I don't want you to '_lift your tail'_ for anybody but me. Is that clear?"

His touch stayed firm as Grimmjow froze beneath his hand, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Oh." Was all he said, his voice a tad softer than normal.

Aizen merely watched him, observing the emotions defiling in those expressive blue eyes. _At least he took it better than expected_, he thought.

He had actually been a little afraid at first that Grimmjow would not react very well to his declaration of ownership as the man was, true to his lineage, as temperamental and changing as a cat. He could fly into a rage at the drop of a hat or let slide things that would usually piss him off. You just had to be lucky and catch him at the right moment.

_And I guess I caught him at the right time._ Aizen thought smugly as he watched his Espada shift nervously on the bed, his tail curling around his legs in a gesture meant to reassure the feline.

Grimmjow stayed uncharacteristically silent, merely looking down at his hands though he would shot glances at Aizen every once in a while. He was obviously waiting for something, his claws unconsciously digging into the sheets. Aizen felt another smile slowly spread across his face, and tugged Grimmjow forward with the hand that was still holding his chin.

The panther hollow fell against his chest with a soft noise of surprise, only to gasp in pleasant surprise when Aizen's lips covered his in a tender kiss. Grimmjow's eyes grew wide for a split second, before falling close as he pressed himself closer to the former captain, a purr building in the back of his throat.

Aizen deepened the kiss, pleased at the reaction he was getting from his dear pet. He drew the arrancar onto his lap, petting the furry ears and watched in delight when the purring creature rubbed himself shamelessly against him like a house cat. His hands trailed down Grimmjow's back to settle on his waist then, one hand coming to stroke the small of his back where his tail met his spine. Grimmjow's purrs grew louder, until his tail shifted to the side and slightly upward as in invitation, and his purrs took a distinctively huskier quality.

"I thought you weren't in heat anymore." Aizen couldn't help but tease the Espada in his arms.

Grimmjow's eyes opened slightly, his mouth twitching into a near pout though he never stopped rubbing against his master.

"I said it was '_mostly over'_, not that it was done for good."

The panther purred heatedly, and Aizen felt his lower body stir in response to the blatant offering.

"Very well," he murmured, enjoying the shiver that ran through the Espada's body "then it is my duty as your master to… _help_ you with your condition."

With a swift roll of his hips he had Grimmjow flat on his back, his own body towering over the sprawled arrancar. He only gave himself a second to admire those bright blue eyes staring at him in need before he attacked Grimmjow's neck. He teased and nipped at the skin, surprisingly soft in spite of the arrancar's hierro, while his hands explored the lithe armoured body.

Grimmjow answered in kind, making small, mewl like sounds before instincts commanded him to get on all fours. The arrancar writhed beneath the former captain until he was on his knees and dismissed his armour in a flash of blue light, his purring now a low growl. Aizen's breath stopped for an instant as he gazed at the slender body revealed to him, feeling a wave of smugness for he knew Grimmjow would never have removed his protection completely while he was mating with the other Espada. Only _he_ had the privilege of seeing the panther like this.

His attention was brought back to the matter at hand when Grimmjow's long tail raised high above his back and shifted to the side in a clear invitation to mate.

_And who am I to say no to such a demand? _Aizen thought pleasantly.

The former captain quickly putted his fingers into his mouth, covering them in saliva before bringing the lubricated digits to Grimmjow's entrance when he estimated they were sufficiently wet. He started to probe at the tight opening, only to have Grimmjow's tail wrap around his wrist.

"It's okay; I don't need preparation when I'm still in heat."

He half purred half growled, causing Aizen's eyebrow to disappear into his hairline.

"If you are sure." Aizen agreed, deciding to humour his Espada. He would just take it very slow as to not hurt his kitten.

Loosening his obi just enough to slip a hand inside his white hakama he freed his hard length and positioned himself for entrance between Grimmjow's spread thighs. He then carefully pressed the tip against the tight ring of muscles and slowly started to push inside the velvety heat.

And immediately let out a gasp as he realised that Grimmjow had been right.

The arrancar did not need preparation at all, his body naturally slick and wet from being in heat. Grimmjow was relaxed and accepting, his inner walls clinging snugly against Aizen's weeping member in a perfect fit as he sunk deep inside him in a single thrust.

The blue haired hollow moaned at the penetration, tail curling in bliss and his ears flicking forward. He instinctively pushed his rear back against Aizen's hips, his body and mind completely focused on being mated.

It was the hottest thing Aizen had ever seen.

And he wanted more, more of those delicious sounds the arrancar was making, more of _everything_.

Locking one arm around Grimmjow's waist to control his movement he slowly pulled out, sheathing his throbbing erection back to the base inside that burning body with a groan. Grimmjow mewled louder and instinctively shoved himself back onto his length, claws tearing at the bed sheets.

"Harder!" He panted, and Aizen allowed himself a smug smirk before he picked up his pace.

Soon they had a rhythm established, Aizen keeping Grimmjow's upper body pinned down onto the bed as he held onto his hips, hitting his prostate with every stroke while the arrancar pushed back into his thrusts mindlessly, legs spreading wide for deeper and easier penetration, the instinct to mate ruling his every thoughts.

Grimmjow's black tail flicked wildly at the harsh pounding he was getting, brushing tantalisingly against Aizen's face every time he buried himself inside that tight entrance. The soft fur was a welcome sensation to his senses and he grabbed the twitching appendage to better appreciate its silky quality, stroking the base firmly. Grimmjow's muscles clenched around him so hard in response that he almost came on the spot.

Aizen's already tenuous control dissolved right there, until he was slamming into his Espada with all his strength. Nothing else mattered but the pliant, warm body beneath him and the need to complete his claim over the panther in the most primitive of ways.

Sneaking a hand between their bodies Aizen teased his fingers down the straining erection he found there, pulling a desperate, breathless moan from his Espada. With a few more caresses he had Grimmjow howling into the sheets and tearing the white fabric apart as he released over his hands and onto the bed. The feline's body tensed with his orgasm, the increased tightness finally pushing Aizen over the edge. He clenched Grimmjow's hips as he rode his own orgasm, locking the arrancar into place as he filled Grimmjow to the brim with his seed.

The blue haired man collapsed onto the bed with a mewl of pure bliss, utterly spent and visibly shivering with the aftermath. Aizen had to manoeuvre his body carefully as to not fall down with him, resting his weight on his forearms to keep his balance. He then slowly pulled out of the man, watching as Grimmjow curled up into a ball and promptly fell asleep with a tender expression that would have surprised his subordinates, had they been here to see it.

"Sleep well." He murmured.

Aizen brushed back a few locks of hair from Grimmjow's sleeping face and allowed himself a rare honest smile, before spooning behind the Sexta and pulling what was left of the sheets over their exhausted forms, finally at peace.

------

**OMAKE**:

Tousen stood in the meeting room, puzzled as his senses confirmed once again that the room was empty.

"How strange…" he murmured "Could I have misjudged the time?"

He was about to scan the palace with his reiatsu when a familiar voiced stopped him.

"Hey Tousen! Wha'cha doing here?"

"Gin." He acknowledged, before a small frown twisted his features. "I thought there was supposed to be a meeting today. Has it been cancelled?"

Gin almost shook with laughter, and Tousen's confusion rose up a few notches.

"The meeting was cancelled early 'cos some of the Espada were being naughty and had to be taken to the infirmary!" the silver haired man practically singed "By the way, Aizen-sama and Grimmjow will be sleeping in tomorrow so don't wake them up okay? Now excuse me, I need to borrow Szayel's camera to take dirty pictures of the kitty and our dear leader. See you!"

Gin danced away merrily with another burst of laughter, leaving Tousen alone in the devastated meeting room (not that he could see it).

"Dirty pictures of…. "

The blind man repeated, his brain desperately working to make sense of what he had just been told until-

"GIN!!"


	8. Celebration

**Title**: Celebration  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Aizen x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 2355, including omake  
**Summary**: Aizen wants peace. Gin proposed to celebrate Christmas.  
**Warnings**: Fluff, romance, boylove slight OOC and crackiness thanks to Gin.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

Aizen let out a sigh of satisfaction as he sank onto his chair, listening to the quiet, peaceful atmosphere that was currently reigning over Las Noches.

The hallways were devoid of their usual crowd, no screams came to disrupt the calm of the night. There was no screams from Grimmjow stalking the halls for a prey. No battle between the numeros, no blood, no chaos. No Nnoitra trying to molest Hallibel's fraccions. No explosion coming from Szayel's lab.

Aizen could have weep at the serenity of the place.

And he had Gin to thank for this much welcome gift. Aizen loved his creations and loved being the God of Hueco Mundo, but there was only so much he could take before even _he_ needed a break from the general insanity that usually characterized Las Noches.

With a little hum, Aizen congratulated himself as he glanced at the stunning view that the white palace offered now as silver, gold, red and blue Christmas decorations glittering under the moon.

The plan had truly worked beyond his expectations. Who would have thought that forcing his arrancars to celebrate Christmas would be a successful scheme to gain a few days of peace?

Now all the inhabitants of the castle were cautious to stay quiet and polite with their fellow arrancars, lest they suffered the consequences of "disrupting a religious holiday and brought the Gods' ire upon them".

Now if only a certain someone would play along, all would be perfect in his not so little world.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Aizen-sama?" A familiar voice sing-song behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Ah Gin," Aizen smiled without turning around, still gazing at the bright decorations "I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost while putting together the decoration. I was actually contemplating sending Tousen to retrieve you."

The silver haired man laughed lightly, his hands and face shining under the pale light and Aizen saw that he was still covered in the glitter he had been spreading around Las Noches.

"I'm done, so don't you worry your pretty head Aizen-sama! You're rather thoughtful yourself, what's th' matter? I thought this was what you wanted. The palace's never been so quiet. Beside it's Christmas! Ya' shoul' be all happy and smilin'!" The grinning man did a little dance as he spoke, waving his arms wildly and laughing as glitters flee into the air with his movements, causing a smile to tug at the corner of Aizen's lips.

"What make you think I am in any way unhappy?" He said simply.

"I know you. This has to do with a certain kitty who've been sulking in his room since the beginning of the holiday, right?" Gin clapped his hands together, his eyes curving even more than usual.

Aizen let out a little laugh, his head bowing slightly to the side.

"You know me too well, Gin."

"I have something that can help if you want."

"Oh?"

Aizen let out an inquisitive sound. Gin merely grinned wider. He then took out a small object from his pocket which he promptly shown to the brown hair shinigami.

Dark brown eyes widened slightly, before they lit up with unhidden glee.

"I see."

.

*.*.*

_Christmas Eve..._

_.  
_

Grimmjow stalked out of his room with a low, irritated growl as he stormed down the hallways.

He kept his reiatsu tightly restrained around himself however, despite his obvious bad mood, as he was currently in no state of mind to have an encounter with the rest of the Espada.

All the inhabitants of Las Noches had went and hide somewhere at the moment (probably trying to escape the current insanity he thought sarcastically), so thankfully no one bothered him as he silently slipped out of the main building and onto one of the large terraces overlooking the white desert of Hueco Mundo.

The blue haired panther jumped up and gracefully sat down on the railing, electric blue eyes taking in the white expanse of sand as he enjoyed the night air.

Grimmjow hated being locked indoors for long periods, and unfortunately the last few days had been so crazy that it was exactly what he had to do to escape the madness that had taken over Hueco Mundo.

Damn Aizen and his crazy ideas.

Thinking of the shinigami caused Grimmjow to growl again a little, though he wasn't even sure why. The other man was a mystery to him. At first he had thought him to be a pompous ass who couldn't give a damn about his subordinates, but just when he thought he knew him the brown hair male surprised him by protecting him from the others Espada when his heat came around.

Grimmjow fought down a blush, remembering the night he had spend in the arms of the Lord of Hueco Mundo. He wasn't certain of where he stood with the other male right now and it made him edgy. He didn't want to bow down, for it had never been in his nature to just roll over, and yet Aizen had perfectly subdued him him during their coupling with his mere presence alone.

If it had been only that one time he would have been fine with it. But somehow he had found himself in Aizen's bed a few more times after that, without the excuse of being in heat. It left the panther inside him confused, his instincts caught between submitting to what his body acknowledged as the stronger male and his own rebellious feline nature that thrived for freedom.

This resulted in making him even more irritated than usual so it was no wonder his temper had exploded when Aizen announced they would celebrate a _human_ holiday involving glittery things, brightly covered _balls_ and weird plants being put everywhere.

He was just starting to relax when a subtle change in the atmosphere caused his hair to stand on end.  
"Grimmjow? What a surprise. I was under the belief that you were still hiding in your quarters."

The blue haired hollow spun around, only managing to keep his balance on the thin railing thanks to his feline abilities and heritage.

"The hell?" He snarled, fingers clenching like claws into the fabric of his hakama in annoyance.

For here in front of him was the very person who had been plaguing his thoughts.

"You seem agitated." Aizen remarked.

The shinigami was observing his subordinate calmly. He did not try to step closer to the Espada however, the furious waves coming from the other male's reiatsu being a very clear signal that the panther's mood was extremely volatile at the moment.

"I was trying to get some peace, is that too much to ask?" Grimmjow growled, eyes flashing.

It was too much for the feline, who jumped onto his feet with the firm intention of leaving before his big mouth got him in trouble. He was running past the shinigami when a strong hand caught his wrist, stopping him abruptly.

"What do ya' want?" He snapped.

Aizen merely looked at him and Grimmjow felt himself growing uneasy under the gaze of those dark brown eyes. Finally Aizen let go of his wrist slowly after a few seconds, seemingly satisfied the panther would not bolt, and held out a small box.

"Huh?" Grimmjow made a confused sound, eyebrow raising toward his hairline.

"It is Christmas." Aizen reminded him gently "People tend to give gifts to the ones they care about at that time." He grabbed one of Grimmjow's hand and dropped the square box into the arrancar's outstretched palm.

"You're tryin' to tell me something?"

The words were out before he even realized he had said anything. Grimmjow bit his lips and cursed his mouth inwardly for running offf once again without his brain.

Aizen let out a soft laugh, dark eyes lit up in amusement. What happened next was so fast that Grimmjow didn't even see the other man move. In the time it took him to blink a steel like arm was wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly pulled close to the Lord of Hueco Mundo, causing him to gasp in shock.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ trying to tell you something." Aizen breathed against his cheek, one hand running up his back to tangle into the soft blue hair at the back of his neck.

"You are one of my favorite Espada Grimmjow. I do enjoy your wild nature and I do not wish to change it, despite what you may think of me. All I ask of you is your loyalty, so please think about it. I rather enjoyed our time together and I am hoping that this will make you consider me in a different, more positive light."

With those last words the brown haired shinigami carefully pulled away, leaving the panther staring at him with wide eyes.

It took him a few minutes to put his thoughts back into some sort of coherent order, and even then Grimmjow found himself still reeling from the unexpected, incredible confession. For this was exactly what it was. Much more explicit than he ever expected from the other man but a confession nonetheless.

Aizen knew he did not agree with the way he dealt with certain things and was actually trying to make him see things his way without the use of force.

That fact alone was enough to actually make Grimmjow stop and _think_.

Grimmjow's mind it kicked in overdrive and did exactly what the man wanted as it paused long enough to truly take his words into consideration. The arrancar was forced to admit that this was not like the image he had build of Aizen. Coupled with his feline curiosity, the Sexta stood no chance.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Grimmjow began to unwrap the small box.

A small doll, barely bigger than his fist, stared back at him.. A doll that looked like a certain brown haired shinigami.

"Take it, and you will understand." Aizen encouraged him.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but obeyed, too stunned to really protest. His eyes widened slightly when he felt the doll's soft body shift and move under his hands, as if it was filled with sand.

"Humans call it a stress ball." Aizen said as he watched Grimmjow poke at the doll "They are malleable toys that can be squeezed and manipulated at will when one feels annoyed, or as the name implies, stressed. I figured you would enjoy having such a toy in my image to help you... cope with your authority _issues_."

Grimmjow's head snapped toward Aizen, a stunned expression on his face. He stayed uncharacteristically silent for a few minute, before he squeezed the doll once. He finally looked up at Aizen and the brown haired man felt his heart swell at the amused glint in those electric blue eyes.

"You really thought about this, Aizen-_sama_." The panther purred.

He gave another experimental squeeze to the doll, grinning with delight at the pleasing and soothing sensation.

"I assume your gift is to your liking then." Aizen smiled, pleased with the turn of events.

At Grimmjow's nod the Lord of Las Noches allowed himself a mental pat on the back. He also made a note to thank Gin later.

"Then I shall take my leave now. I will no longer disturb your peace. Please remember that my door is always opened should you find yourself in need of my assistance in any way." Aizen said.

He quickly pressed his lips to his Espada's in a brief kiss before slipping out of the terrace and back into the main building, leaving a flustered panther behind.

.

*.*.*

.

_A few hours later..._

Aizen was peacefully reading some romance novel that Gin had brought back from the human world (the silver haired male had strongly insisted that he read it), sipping a cup of his favorite tea, when someone knocked instantly on his door.

The man threw a glance at the clock on the far wall of his room, allowing himself a triumphant little smirk before he quickly schooled his face back into a neutral expression.

Dropping his book onto his coffee table, Aizen took his time as he made his way toward his door. After waiting a few more knocks, he finally opened it.

"Grimmjow? What is the matter?"

The Sexta was standing before him with dilated eyes, his cheeks covered in an adorable flush, lips lightly parted and panting slightly.

"I..." The panther seemed to struggle to put his words together, his hands clenching at his side.

Aizen quickly ushered the arrancar into his room, closing and discreetly locking the door behind him.

He barely had the time to turn back toward his subordinate before he found himself pinned down onto the floor, a panting feline sprawled on top of him.

"Grimmjow?" He asked, resting a hand on the arrancar's chest and feeling a bit concerned at the other's erratic heartbeat.

"Ya' said I could come if I need anythin', and now I need you."

Grimmjow breathed, rubbing his body shamelessly against his Lord.

Aizen bit back a moan as a rather sensitive part of his anatomy met with the feline's lovely ass.

Grimmjow groaned at the feeling, head thrown back and a purr in the back of his throat.

Aizen couldn't say not to that blatant invitation. With a groan of delight, he pulled his favorite Espada into a deep kiss.

He had just been granted his own Christmas gift this year and he was definitely going to enjoy it.

.

*.*.*

.

**OMAKE!**

.

"Gin."

"Yes Aizen-taicho~~?"

"I just wanted to thank you for your help concerning Grimmjow's present."

"Oh so the kitty enjoyed it?"

"Indeed. He has become quite fond of that doll, even more than I expected."

"That's wonderful~~!"

"Gin."

"Yes?"

"What did you use to fill that doll?"

"Catnip."

"So that's why he was feeling so frisky yesterday, and why his doll looked if he had trying to eat it."

"I bet you enjoyed it as much as he did."

"Of course. Now excuse me, I need to tend to my kitten until the after effects fully wear off."


End file.
